


Forced

by DonnaLeeGreene



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows (2016)
Genre: Breeding, F/M, Impregnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 14:02:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7804606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonnaLeeGreene/pseuds/DonnaLeeGreene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raph smut. Impregnation</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forced

Raph stood in the room, looking up at the mirrored Windows high on the steel walls. He knew they were behind it, his captors. He knew those sick fucks were watching. They always did. He hated them for what they did. A noise sounded and he retreated to his corner like a trained circus animal. He had learned long ago that the collar and cuffs they had fitted on him wouldn't come off and they would shock the holy hell out of him until he complied.

A cage came up from a trap door in the flood. Everything he needed came from that cage. Food, water, blankets, medicine......and the women. Raph's cock twitched as the cage door opened to allow the woman out. He hated himself for it but part of him looked forward to this.

"You gotta come out." Raph said to the woman. Brown eyes flashed fearfully. She was a new one. Raph hated that. Every time they sent a new woman, she needed convincing.

"Listen lady," he said. "The people who brought you here ain't nice. These collars they got us in can hurt us. If you don't listen they're gonna light you up like a Christmas tree."

She didn't move but after a couple seconds she jerked and let out a yelp as her collar let off a warning shock. She scrambled from her cage which immediately closed and sank back into the floor. Raph didn't move as the woman eyed him, terrified.

"I'm Raph." He said. 

"Why am I here?" She asked, keeping her distance.

Raph didn't see any reason to beat around the bush. "You're here as breeding stock, like me." He answered.

Her mouth dropped open and he waited. "They expect me to breed with you!?!" She almost shrieked. 

Raph let the insult fly. She was stressed. "Yeah." He answered. "And if you don't let me they'll light up the both of us."

"No. No way." She said, as if she hadn't heard that last part. Electricity shot through both of their bodies. Raph went to his knees but the girl writhed on the floor, screaming. She lay panting as the current stopped. Tears ran down her face and her limbs trembled.

"I'll give you that one." Raph said as she sat up. "I ain't gonna let them torture me for you. Nobody wins against them an' I ain't gonna wait around til you give up. I can make it good for you or I can take you hard and fast and leave you hurtin'. It's up to you."

Raph held out a hand and pulled the woman to her feet. Her scent made him hard. She was throwing pheromones. They always sent women to him that were at their peak fertility.

"I've never done this before." She sniffed.

Raph led her over to his bed. "No worries." He said. "They expect double insemination though." He said. "I haveta do you twice."

She swallowed hard but said nothing as she slowly began stripping off her clothes. Raph watched with hungry eyes as large breasts were exposed, then as her pants were tugged off of large hips. Thick thighs and a large ass made Raph's cock harden painfully. All body types made him hot but this was a special preference. He had to remind himself not to dive right in. The jailers rewarded him for pleasuring his mates. A happy lover was less stressed. That meant better chances of pregnancy.

"Lay back." Raph said as he knelt before her. She did and he dived face first into her pussy. She squeaked as his tongue made contact with her clit. He was so good that she couldn't help but feel shocks of pleasure travel up her spine. She closed her eyes, pretending it was her crush's tongue dragging through her folds and her pleasure increased. She felt something thick press at her entrance and gasped as he stretched her. His finger flexed and pressed until she was squirming. Her pleasure built until her whole body tensed. She whimpered as waves of pleasure rolled through the her, leaving her boneless. 

"On all fours." Raph demanded as he wiped his face.

She rolled to all fours and he stripped away his shorts. She couldn't see his cock and he was glad. She would have been scared otherwise. He grabbed her hips, tilting them as he lined himself up. He slid himself through her swollen folds, coating himself in the saliva and juices left from her first orgasm. He felt her tense as he pressed his blunt head against her opening. 

"Relax. We'll take it slow." He said. He pressed and retreated, slowly stretching her. The tight ring of her opening resisted him. He pressed harder and she jerked as his head finally forced its way in. He gave very shallow thrusts, careful to let her adjust without going any deeper. When she relaxed, he pressed forward again until he hit something. She gave a little Yelp and tried to pull away but Raph grabbed her by the hips and drove forward. He broke through the barrier and burrowed his entire length to the hilt. The woman bucked and struggled beneath him but he held her tight, ass to his hips. His cock flexed inside of her as her struggles caused her muscles to caress him. He gritted his teeth against the urge to thrust wildly until he exploded.

"Relax." He told her. "You'll feel better if you hold still."

She listened and they stayed like that for a while. His cock would twitch now and again but neither of them moved.

After a while, Raph adjusted and slid his hand around her hip so he could sink a finger between her folds. He stroked her clit and then began moving with tiny thrusts. She tensed, then relaxed. He slowly increased his thrusts until the entire length of his cock slid in and out of her. Well fuck, he wasn't going to last long this time. The way her ass jiggled every time he connected with it was driving him insane. He pressed harder into her clit and she came undone. With a growl, he grabbed her hips and drove into her hard, the slap of his body against hers loud in the room. She felt his cock thicken even more. He thrust hard, pulling her as tight as possible against him as his cock pulsed inside of her, coating her insides with his seed. He let out a low groan as he emptied himself inside of her. Raph churred as the last of his orgasm died away. He laid them down, still connected, to rest a little before their second round. 

"You never told me your name." Raph said as he stroked her naked skin.

"Laura." She answered, using his bicep as a pillow.

"What you gonna name our kid?" He asked.

"I always liked the name Gabe." She said. "If it's a boy. A girl would be Wren, like the bird."

"Beautiful." Raph said as he shifted his hips forward, working his half hard cock towards full hardness. He always asked those questions. They were the only way he got to take part in any of his kids lives. He had no idea how many he had by now. Every time one gave birth, he never saw them again. Erin, Mandy, Briella, Molly, Cassidy, Shelby, and Kate had all disappeared from his life. All had carried his child. He had felt the little ones press against the tight skin of his lovers as he took them. Their pregnancies had made them extremely horny and the jailers gave the pregnant ones their every wish within reason. Raph smiled sadly into his new lover's hair. She shifted and his cock twitched hard, pleasure racing up his spine. She gasped.

"Oh god. You're hard again."

Raph pulled out and flipped her over, cum dripping from her hole. He pressed back in and set a brutal pace. This one was for him. His hands cupped her breasts and his mouth quickly followed, sucking big brown nipples and rolling them against his teeth. 

Her body jumped beneath him. Her sensitive nipples shot electricity to where he was ploughing into her. The slow and steady build the last time had been wonderful but the way he pounded into her now was driving her hard to the brink. She jerked in his arms, her hips trusting up to meet his. Stars flashed in her eyes as her body tensed. His speed increased and with a cry, she came violently, thrashing beneath him. He went hard and then pinned her to him as he unloaded for the second time. They both collapsed, him supporting his great weight on his elbows as his head hung down on her shoulder. They both panted, regaining their breath. 

Raph pulled out and climbed out of bed. He slid on his shorts and handed her clothes to her. She dressed in silence as the cage rose to take her.

"I'm sorry it has to be this way." Raph said to her, pain flashing in his eyes.

"Me too." She aid softly. She rested a comforting hand on his shoulder before returning to the cage. Raph watched it sink into the floor, his heart heavy. Would it ever end?


End file.
